S untuk Sapphire
by Rukianonymous
Summary: Berusaha mendapatkan seseorang yang kau sukai itu tak semudah membaca manga, tapi juga tak sesulit mengerjakan ribuan soal Matematika. Kau hanya perlu mencoba/AU, OoC, gaje, One-shot, Shounen-ai/


**KUROSHITSUJI © Yana Toboso**

**S untuk Sapphire © Rukianonymous**

**AU, OoC, gaje, typo(s), one-shot, Shounen-ai, Sebastian PoV**

**###**

**Dedicated to My Best Friend. Ganbatte kudasai ne^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S untuk Sapphire**

**.**

**.**

Ada seseorang yang selalu menarik perhatianku saat ini. Ia−seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil yang selalu terlihat duduk sendirian di bawah pohon besar di halaman belakang sekolah saat istirahat tiba. Aku pertama kali melihatnya saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru−kira-kira dua bulan yang lalu. Dia terlihat berbeda dari siswa baru yang lain. Entahlah... aku juga tak tahu apa yang berbeda. Hanya saja, aku merasa tertarik. Tubuhnya begitu mungil−pasti terasa nyaman saat memeluknya−dengan rambut kelabu dan iris _sapphire_ indah yang menghiasi kedua mata lemonnya, membuatnya terlihat cantik.

Namanya Ciel Phantomhive, hasil yang kudapatkan setelah terus memperhatikannya−kuakui aku juga menguntitnya−selama beberapa hari. Dari yang kuamati selama ini, ia tak sama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Tak banyak bicara dan tak terlalu menunjukkan emosi, cenderung diam dan... uhm... aku juga tak tahu ia mendengarkan atau tidak ocehan teman-temannya, kelihatannya ia tak peduli. Saat istirahat pun, ia lebih memilih untuk duduk sendirian di bawah pohon. Berjalan sendirian saat pergi maupun pulang sekolah, dan−yang aku tahu−tak ikut klub apapun di sekolah ini. Benar-benar membuatku penasaran.

"Hei, Sebastian," sebuah suara−dari orang yang sangat tidak kusukai, namanya Claude−menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku baru sadar bahwa sekarang aku berada di dalam kelas.

"Jangan terlalu bernafsu memelototi jendela itu, kau seperti akan memakannya saja," ucapnya sarkastis. Aku tak peduli.

Tapi, apa katanya tadi? Makan? Kalau 'memakan' Ciel, aku mau-mau saja.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Aku tahu ini sudah terlalu lama. Dua bulan−mengingat aku bertemu dengannya hampir setiap hari, tapi tak pernah berani untuk mendekatinya. Entahlah... aku hanya merasa ada suatu dinding tebal di sekitarnya yang membuatnya memisahkan diri dari dunia luar dan tidak mengizinkan seorang pun mendekatinya hanya untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Ia benar-benar menutup diri, pendiam, dan terkesan tak peduli.

Saat ini pun seperti itu, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku hanya berdiri mematung mengawasinya. Tak melakukan apapun−dia juga, dari yang kulihat selama ini, ia hanya duduk melamun di sana, membuatku ingin tahu apa yang dia pikirkan−dan kembali ke kelas saat bel masuk berbunyi. Rutinitas wajib yang kulakukan selama−kira-kira−enam puluh hari terakhir ini.

Terus mengawasinya seperti ini membuatku merasa seperti orang yang terlalu terobsesi oleh sesuatu. Aku tahu ini salah. Aku punya keinginan untuk mendekatinya, tapi keraguan-raguan−sedangkan waktu istirahat terus berkurang−membuatku mengurungkan niatku ketika bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Apa akan selalu seperti ini sampai nanti? Aku−eh?

Hm?

Itu...

Apa aku tak salah lihat?

Di-Dia... dia memandangku!

Benarkah? A-atau hanya perasaanku saja?

... tidak. Dia benar-benar memandang ke sini!

Oh. Bagaimana penampilanku sekarang? Tidak terlihat aneh, kan?

Ah... dia tak juga mengalihkan pandangannya. Apa dia terpesona padaku?

Seketika kurasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mata _sapphire_-nya membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku. Walau jaraknya tak bisa dibilang dekat, tapi tetap saja, mata itu serasa menghipnotisku. Aku seperti tak berdiri di tempat aku berpijak sekarang. Untung aku masih tahu bagaimana caranya bernapas. Berdiri di bawah pohon dengan cahaya matahari yang menyusup melewati helaian-helaian daun membuatnya terlihat bersinar, rambut kelabunya terlihat melambai pelan saat angin meniupnya lembut. Pemandangan yang indah. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku ingin segera membawanya ke rumahku, menyeretnya ke kamar, dan menguncinya di dalam lemari. Menyimpannya hanya untukku.

Ah... aku tak tahu pikiran liar seperti apa yang kini menginvasi kepalaku.

Lalu, bagaimana dengannya? Apa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Aku harap iya. Aku−

"Sebas-chan~"

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

A-apa−seketika−dengan cepat−kuarahkan kepalaku mencari sumber suara misterius itu. Ugh... leherku terasa sakit.

"Sebas-chan~"

"G-Grell!"

Kenapa makhluk jadi-jadian ini ada di sini?

Sial. Dia merusak momen indah yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Sebas-chan~?"

Tak mau kujawab. Untuk apa? Bukan urusannya.

Daripada itu, Ciel... bagaimana dengannya?

Segera kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Ciel tadi berada. Semoga dia masih berada di−

Ah−ternyata sudah tidak ada.

Sial.

Ini semua gara-gara makhluk luar angkasa ini!

Merasa kesal, segera kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak peduli pada Grell yang memanggil-manggil namaku dan merengek-rengek minta tunggu.

Argh... padahal tinggal sedikit lagi.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Aku mulai merasa bahwa hari itu adalah hari keberuntunganku yang pertama sekaligus yang terakhir. Bagaimana tidak? Aku tak pernah lagi merasakan momen seperti itu. Ia tak pernah memandangku lagi dan aku sendiri juga mulai menjaga jarak darinya−maksudku, berdiri mengawasinya dengan jarak yang lebih jauh dari sebelumnya. Walau cuma sekali, tapi tetap saja, aku takut dia mulai menyadari keberadaanku. Bagaimana jika ia mulai sadar bahwa aku terus mengawasinya? Bagaimana jika waktu itu ia melihat Grell yang menempel padaku? Apa yang akan dipikirkannya? Aku dan Grell punya hubungan khusus? Oh, kuharap tidak. Dan yang lebih penting dari semuanya, bagaimana jika ia takut padaku karena menganggap aku orang yang berbahaya karena terus menguntitnya? Jika hal itu terjadi, aku jamin, aku sama sekali tak punya kesempatan lagi.

Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tak mungkin terus-menerus seperti ini. Jika aku tak bertindak cepat, bisa-bisa ia sudah diambil orang lain. Ah... aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan kurasakan jika melihatnya bergandengan tangan dengan orang lain. Kau tahu apa yang paling sulit jika mempunyai perasaan suka pada sesama laki-laki? Kau bukan hanya cemburu jika kau melihatnya bersama dengan lawan jenis, tapi juga dengan sesama jenis. Jadi intinya, kau tak boleh melihatnya dengan orang lain selain dengan dirimu.

Ada satu hal lagi yang kutakutkan, laki-laki angkuh berkacamata itu, aku takut jika ia tahu apa yang kulakukan selama ini. Jika ia tahu, maka kujamin seisi sekolah juga akan tahu. Dia itu biang gosip.

Jadi, kembali kepertanyaan awal. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Menyerah dan mencari yang lain?

Tidak mau.

Mencoba mendekatinya?

Sudah gagal kulakukan selama dua bulan ini.

Bagaimana jika mencoba lagi?

Uhm... akan kupikirkan.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kulangkahkan kakiku secepat yang aku bisa. Tak peduli pada orang-orang yang kutabrak dan yang teriak-teriak memarahiku. Aku harus secepatnya tiba di ruang loker, mencari loker milik Ciel, mengambil surat itu, dan menyobek-nyobeknya hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Kalau tidak, maka hancurlah harga diriku. Oh, aku apa berlebihan?

Surat?

Ya.

Tadi pagi aku menulis surat dan−ironisnya−surat itu kumasukkan ke dalam loker milik Ciel. Sial. Apa yang tadi kupikirkan? Untungnya aku tidak menulis yang aneh-aneh di surat itu. Hanya dua kata familiar yang sama sekali tak kreatif. 'Aku menyukaimu' itu saja. Tapi, tetap saja itu juga termasuk dalam kategori 'seseorang yang mengungkapkan perasaan'.

Tapi, itu juga salahnya, kenapa lokernya tidak dikunci?

Ah, itu tidak penting. Aku juga sering lupa mengunci pintu loker. Yang kutakutkan sekarang, bagaimana jika ia membacanya? Apa yang akan ia pikirkan tentangku? Orang yang ketinggalan zaman karena masih menggunakan surat? Seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa mengungkapkan perasaan melalui sebuah surat?

Argh...!

Oh, itu dia ruang loker. Sebentar lagi... sebentar lagi−

Oh−tidak.

Ciel sudah ada di sana, dan... apa itu yang ada di tangannya?

Apa aku terlambat?

Langkah kakiku semakin kupercepat. Berharap semoga ia belum membaca isinya.

"Ma-maaf..." ucapku segera setelah sampai di hadapannya. Bagus, suratnya belum terbuka,"itu milikku," kataku cepat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ciel, segera saja kuambil surat itu dari tangannya dan tanpa pikir panjang segera melangkahkan kakiku pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Aku sama sekali tak berani menatapnya. Entah bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang karena melihat tingkah konyol orang aneh yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengambil surat di tangannya tanpa izin.

Aaah... malu sekali rasanya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kurasa aku mulai menyesali perbuatan yang kulakukan waktu itu.

Sudah dapat kesempatan untuk berada sedekat itu dengannya, tapi kenapa aku malah pergi? Kenapa aku sendiri yang menjauh? Belum tentu nanti kesempatan seperti itu akan terulang kembali. Buktinya saja, sudah lima hari ini aku tak bertemu dengannya lagi. Ia juga tak pernah terlihat lagi duduk di bawah pohon itu.

Hahh... sial.

Kenapa aku jadi pengecut begini? Aku mulai merasa sekarang sifatku seperti seorang perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta, tapi selalu merasa malu−disertai dengan rona merah jambu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di pipi−jika pujaan hatinya itu datang mendekat. Ah... aku tak mau sifat seperti itu lama-kelamaan semakin menguasai diriku. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Tak mungkin aku yang menunggunya sampai ia yang mengungkapkan semuanya. Di saat seperti ini, harusnya aku yang bertindak. Aku 'kan laki-laki.

Tapi... dia juga laki-laki, 'kan?

Ya. Benar. Dia juga laki-laki, tapi sekarang aku merasa akulah yang harus melakukan semuanya.

Kuhela napas panjang. Mengalihkan pandangan ke sebuah surat beramplop biru yang kini tergeletak di atas meja. Menatap lekat surat itu, berpikir sejenak dan−sekali lagi−menghela nafas. Baiklah. Kurasa tak ada pilihan lain. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Entahlah... aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, yang penting mencoba dulu. Aku tak mau terlalu lama seperti ini.

Semoga saja ia tak menertawaiku.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Untukmu," ucapku cepat sembari menyerahkan kembali surat itu padanya.

Setelah bel tanda pulang berbunyi aku segera melangkahkan kakiku mencarinya. Tak menemukannya di halaman belakang sekolah membuatku segera berlari ke ruang loker−dan untungnya dia masih berada di sana. Untuk mengurangi kegugupan dan menghindari kecanggungan, segera saja kuberikan surat itu sesaat setelah kuhentikan langkah terakhirku tepat di hadapannya. Ia terlihat bingung. Tentu saja, semua orang juga pasti bingung. Aku sendiri juga bingung dengan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Berdetak dengan kecepatan maksimum. Aku tak pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya.

Ia terlihat ragu, tapi kemudian mengambil surat itu dan mulai membaca isinya. Ia terdiam cukup lama, terlihat bingung dan tak mengerti−membuatku semakin gugup, terus berdoa di dalam hati semoga ia tak menganggapku makhluk aneh−sebelum pada akhirnya, aku merasa jantungku seperti akan melompat keluar saat kulihat semburat merah jambu mulai menghiasi pipi putihnya.

Manis sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terlambat!" ucapku−pura-pura−kesal tepat saat ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapanku.

"Hei, aku hanya terlambat lima menit," jawabnya membela diri. Melihat reaksinya yang seperti itu membuatku tak bisa menahan senyum. Seperti apapun ekspresi yang ditunjukkan olehnya tetap saja ia terlihat manis. Membuatku tak pernah bosan untuk terus memandanginya.

Ya, sudahlah. Segera kugenggam tangan mungilnya dan membawanya pergi dari tempat ini−di taman dekat sekolah. Kami selalu ke sini jika ingin bertemu. Oh, boleh kukatakan satu hal? Ia membalas perasaanku waktu itu. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ternyata ia juga menyukaiku. Kau mau tahu bagaimana perasaanku waktu itu? Sama seperti yang kau rasakan jika Yana Toboso benar-benar menyisipkan adegan yaoi antara Ciel-Sebastian di manga asli Kuroshitsuji!

"Hei..." panggilannya membuatku tersadar dari lamunan anehku, "kita kemana?" lanjutnya.

Kemana?

Aku menyeringai lebar, "Ke rumahku."

"Hah?"

Sudah pernah kukatakan, 'kan? Aku akan membawanya ke rumahku, menyeretnya ke kamar, dan menguncinya di dalam lemari. Menyimpannya hanya untukku.

Karena ia hanya milikku.

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

Yosh. Selesai.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic abal ini^^

Review?


End file.
